Impianku
by lampion malam
Summary: Air, dan angannya yang menjadi keinginan. "Jika dahulu Halilintar yang menyadarkan Taufan, kali ini biarkan aku yang menyadarkan dia." — Air


Summary: Air, dan angannya yang menjadi keinginan. "Jika dahulu Halilintar yang menyadarkan Taufan, kali ini biarkan aku yang menyadarkan dia." — Air

Air, adalah dominan elemen di bumi yang kukuasai. Dia juga yang menjadi nama julukan orang memanggilku. Dan aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Atas dia... akupun menjadi orang yang begitu berguna.

.

.

BoBoiBoy ©Animonsta Studios

 **Impianku**

by

lampion malam

.

.

Wajah-wajah kawanku begitu putus asa. Semenjak adanya ancaman yang datang berupa sosok makhluk duplikat diriku. Perasaan, emosi, harapan, turun drastis menuju angka paling buruk dari sekedar nol.

Semua mengkhianatiku—masyarakat bahkan juga kawan terdekatku Gopal. Semua begitu sedih diriku ternyata juga tidak bisa melawannya. Fang sudah berusaha mengerahkan kemampuannya, namun ia hanya bisa melongo ketika harimau andalannya diserang begitu mudah.

Dan aku disini, menatap mereka.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku juga bisa melawannya. Ayolah daripada keluar dengan percaya diri tapi akhirnya kalah, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu mencari kedamaian.

"Dalam diri Boboiboy, ada kuasa air!"

...

Waktunya kau bermain, Air.

=oOo=

Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada papa Zola yang mau berjuang untukku. Aku punya peluag—setidaknya—untuk menang dari si robot itu.

"Ha? Apa yang kau bilang?"

Berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan gerutuan alien disana. Aku jujur, sebenarnya dalam hati aku begitu takut. Begitu takut kalah. Aku takut bertarung.

Aku tidak percaya diri.

Tapi daripada semua kembali menderita... tidak, tapi daripada perjuangan papa Zola sia sia...

Aku harus maju ke depan. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan duplikatku.

Walau saat itu Boboibot berubah mode menjadi Api... dan entah kenapa fisiknya mengingatkanku pada 'dia'.

Sosok diriku yang merasa dirinya itu sosok penting. Yang tidak peduli dengan predikat baik di mata orang. Yang penting urusan dia. Yang begitu menganggap dirinya berperan dalam hidup.

Bahkan dia mendesak dirinya ada. Menjadi sosok yang payah untuk dikontrol.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini, aku justru memikirkan dia?

"Boboiboy! Kau juga harus berpecah!"

Aku melongo ketika Yaya memerintahkanku seperti itu. Berarti untuk apa selama ini aku berusaha menjadi kurus lalu sok pamer bisa mengalahkan Boboibot seperti sebelum aku bertarung dengan duplikatku ini?!

Karena aku pasti takkan keluar... karena hanya berpecah tiga, bukan?

Tapi bagaimanapun, prioritas menang jauh lebih penting dari mengkukuhkan ego. Aku menyetujuinya secara sepihak.

Kuangkat kedua tanganku, melakukan seperti biasanya diriku berpecah.

"Boboiboy... kuasa..."

"—ti..."

 _Air, tunjukkan kalau kita berdua juga bisa bertarung!_

Bibirku langsung berkata lain saat batin bersuara. Suara Api yang juga mau ikut merayakan detik-detik kemenangan melawan Boboibot menyela tiba-tiba.

"—li... ma!"

"AIR! AWAS!"

Aku langsung menoleh pada sesuatu yang memancarkan cahaya kepadaku. Semburan api yang langsung menuju ke arahku. Aku membesarkan kedua mataku melongo.

"Tanah tinggi!"

Gundukan tanah membentuk di depanku. Menahan api tersebut menuju bahkan sudah akan membakar tubuhku. Aku gemetar sejenak, lalu menoleh pada sosok berwajah sama sepertiku dengan topi dan jaket merah.

"Tanah..."

Orang itu menatapku. Ia tersenyum walau posisinya masih siaga untuk mendetum tangannya kedua kalinya. Aku membalas dengan sedikit mendengus.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kalahkan Boboibot—"

"API! KAU DIPIHAK MANA?! KENAPA MENYERANG AIR DAN TANAH?!"

Bocah bertopi jingga berteriak lantang dari sampingku. Kepalanya mendongak, seakan menembus pandangannya dari gundukan tanah di depan dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Anak laki-laki dengan jaket terbuka tanpa lengan berdiri pada atas gundukan tanah angkuh.

"Empat lawan empat, sepertinya."

Api... dia menoleh padaku gemas. Kedua irisnya memaparkan hawa ingin membunuhku. Dia ingin melenyapkanku...

"Aku juga tahu siapa musuhku!"

"Makanya kalahkan dulu Boboibot! Saat sudah, baru kalian bertarung!" arah Tanah lantang.

"Janji kalian jangan ganggu pertarunganku."

Tubuhku kurasa lemas.

"Jangan merasa kalian bisa mengalahkan kami."

Boboibot Halilintar berlari laju menuju kami. Petir dan Angin langsung berubah menjadi Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Gerakan kilat turpei O!"

"Pedang halilintar! Hya! Hya! Hya!"

Taufan menambah akurasi kecepatan pedang halilintar dengan menyertai angin bersamanya. Boboibot Halilintar terkena telak serangan mereka berdua.

"Gerudi Taufan turpei O!"

"Kau kira bisa memberi serangan pada Air kedua kalinya?!" Tanah mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Boboiboy Gempa, tanah pencengkeram!"

Tangan berselimut tanah segera menangkap Boboibot Taufan.

"Kau mau bertarung denganku lagi? Golem tanah turpei O!"

Sebuah makhluk raksasa berbahan besi melompat ke udara. Saat akan turun, tangannya sudah sedia untuk meninju Gempa tepat sasaran.

"Kumpulan ombak!"

Syukurlah aku tepat waktu untuk bertahan. Aku menoleh pada Gempa, memberi sirat melalui wajah seakan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya merespon melongo. Diam seribu bahasa.

"Gempa?" tanyaku lagi.

"... "

Beberapa seperti sekrup dan besi berjatuhan seperti hujan kepada kami. Aku mendongak, dan robot besar yang menyerang Gempa awalnya hancur.

Tapi dengan bekas hitam. Seperti terbakar.

Dan disana, aku melihat Api juga membakar Boboibot Gempa napsu. Tembakan api diberikan bertubi-tubi.

"Mati kau! Mati! Mati!"

Tenang, Air. Air dominan kuat dari api.

Walau yang kukhawatirkan bukan saat _battle_ nanti. Yang kukhawatirkan...

Apa yang membuat dia bernapsu ingin bertarung denganku?

=oOo=

Yang kusenangi adalah saat semua orang mau percaya denganku. Bayangkan, saat aku diceletuk Papa Zola dan diejek Gopal karena aku gendut, aku ingin menangis rasanya. Malu. Tapi aku pintar memainkan ekspresiku. Hingga... aku berusaha sekuat tenaga diam agar aku tidak reflek menangis.

"Selamat anakku~"

Dan disana aku sempat tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Aku menangis dalam gemetar. Meregap guru besarku yang sudah bersusah payah mengajariku untuk menjadi kurus.

"Ehh relax dulu... tenang-tenang saja dulu~"

 _Aku benci dengan Air! Aku benci kau!_

"Ayolah lebih baik kita berdamai saja~ "

 _Bertarung bego! Mana mereka mau berdamai! Dasar hati kemayu!_

"Sudah pasti aku yang menang~"

 _AKU BENCI KAU, AIR!_

...

Dan celetukan dia dari dalam hatiku itu sempat membuatku takut. Takut untuk kalah. Takut dianggap tidak berguna.

Tapi aku juga masih ragu dengan kemampuanku.

Pada akhirnya, aku mengiyakan dia untuk bertarung bersamaku melawan Boboibot juga ya... aku terlalu payah.

Harusnya kau kembali menjadi gendut saja, Air.

=oOo=

"Bebola api!"

"Pelindung gelembung!"

Sejak Api mengalahkan Boboibot aku langsung dia ajak bertarung. Dia melemparkan satu lesatan bola kepadaku. Aku reflek membuat pelindung dengan rupa bola bening beratom basah.

"Serang aku! Dasar pengecut!"

Beberapa kali tangannya ia ayunkan melemparkan bola-bola api padaku. Aku terus menerus mempertahankan perisai airku.

"Hoi! Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu! Habisi Boboibot dulu!" kesal Halilintar.

Api terus menerus memfokuskan dirinya menyerangku. Halilintar naik pitam. Melupakan kolaborasi dia dengan Taufan, dia mengaktifkan gerakan kilat lalu mencoba mengarahkan bilah pedangnya pada lawanku.

"Kubilang jangan ganggu aku!"

Ledakan kuat dari perseteruan bola api dan pedang halilintar membuat kami semua termundur sedikit—termasuk para robot duplikat itu. Dan berakhir Halilintar yang terpelanting lalu terkapar pada tanah.

"Hali—"

"Taufan, jangan ikut!"

Golem tanah Gempa membentangkan tangannya. Melarang Taufan untuk bersiap menyerang Api juga.

"DIA SUDAH KELEWATAN, DAN KAU MEMBIARKAN AIR TEWAS DARI TANGANNYA?!"

"API BUKAN BOCAH, MENGERTI?!"

Taufan mengenggam kedua tangannya, "Tapi... Air..."

 _Terima kasih buat khawatir denganku._ Sambungku dari obrolan mereka. _Tapi ambisinya adalah mengalahkanku. Kalian jangan ikut campur._ Batinku melanjutkan.

"Aku bisa mengalahkannya—bukan, aku bisa menyadarkannya."

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku. Tersenyum dibalik topi yang menunduk terlalu bawah.

Aku ingin berguna. Aku capek untuk selalu jadi anak bawang. Kalian yang memanggilku. Kalian harus tanggung jawab dengan membiarkanku puas melakukan apa yang dahulunya kutakuti.

Lihatlah. Aku akan buat kalian tercengang.

Oleh anganku yang kini menjadi tujuanku disini sekarang. Impianku sejak lama yang bisa kubuat nyata. Ini keinginanku.

"Jika dahulu Halilintar yang menyadarkan Taufan, kali ini biarkan aku yang menyadarkan dia."

=oOo=

Perseteruan kami terus berlanjut. Tidak ada yang berani menganggu pertarungan kami. Lihat, bahkan para Boboibot kini hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Tidak tahu antara harus menganggu privasi kami atau membiarkan satu diantara kami mati.

Aku mulai menanggapi serius pertarungan kami. Awalnya aku hanya bermain bertahan. Lambat laun aku mulai menyerangnya kembali. Dia sempat kewalahan menghadapiku.

"Kukira kau bakal mengerti aku!" pekik Api histeris. "Aku benci denganmu—"

— _Kukira kau sama denganku. Aku iri denganmu_ —

Aku tahu kau mengatakan lain dari apa dalam hatimu. Tapi aku butuh kepastian. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kau akan terus terlarut dalam emosimu. Tapi aku akan mengikuti arusmu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sama denganmu."

Kataku begitu gamblang. Dia tercengang dari udara.

Maaf saja, Api. Aku juga mati-matian bisa mendapat situasi yang bisa menguntungkan statusku seperti sekarang. Aku suka dengan keadaanku sekarang. Lihat tidak, kalau semua mengharapkanku bisa menang dalam duel melawan Boboibot?

"Aku begitu keren darimu. Lebih baik kau kembali tidur sama sepertiku. Haha."

Maaf ya, Api. Tapi aku juga punya ambisi hidup. Aku ingin bisa berguna. Meskipun menaklukkanmu sekalipun.

"—Aaa...," dia menggertakkan giginya. "Kau..."

Aura panas semakin dirasa kuat. Api-api muncul lalu mengitari tubuhnya. Melebar lalu menutupi tubuh anak itu sepenuhnya. Sampai suara teriakannya terdengar, membuat api-api disekitarnya terlempar.

Topinya yang kini berubah nuansa menjadi hitam. Penutup jaket yang menyelimuti setengah topinya. Masih tanpa lengan, namun celananya menjadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan jaketnya yang awalnya terbuka menjadi tertutup.

"Boboiboy Blaze!" serunya. "Kau akan kalah dariku!"

Semburan api yang kini berwarna lebih gelap, menggambarkan betapa kuat panasnya dari sebelum ia berevolusi.

"Ombak air—akhh!"

Aku terpelanting, terhempas oleh gaya tolak kedua serangan kami. Dia bahkan lebih unggul dariku sekarang.

"Hahaha! Keren ya? MAKAN NIH KEREN."

Bola-bola api keluar dari kedua tangannya. Berlanjut kemudian api-api tersebut mengarah padaku. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku ketakutan.

"Blaze—Air bakal mati—"

Aku menoleh pada Gempa yang berlari ke arahku.

 _Jangan kesini! Kalian bisa mati!_ Tapi lagi-lagi, aku hanya bicara dalam hati.

"JANGAN GANGGU PERTARUNGANKU! RASAKAN INI!"

"GEMPA?!"

"Gerakan kilat! Pelindung halilintar—akh!"

Sosok merah yang melampau lari dari Gempa terhempas lalu menabrak Taufan yang juga melaju bersama _hover board_ nya. Halilintar menatap Taufan yang tertindih papan anginnya itu dalam keadaan telungkup. Bahkan dia jadi tidak bisa bangkit setelah mengenai serangan Api—maksudku Blaze.

"Wahaha, sepertinya Boboibot tidak perlu repot lagi mengurus kalian," celetuk Adu Du. "Boboibot, serang Blaze!"

"Arahan diterima!"

"Jangan ganggu pertarungan mereka!" Fang mengeluarkan tusukan jari bayang, namun musnah ketika lesatan bola meriam api mengenai mereka. Boboibot yang berubah menjadi Api berdelik.

"Payah. Kalian jangan sok kuat bisa melawanku," sombong Boboibot.

"Jangan lupa aku masih bertahan! Golem tanah!"

Boboibot hanya perlu waktu untuk memballik badannya saat dihampiri sosok batu besar dari belakangnya. "BOLA API TURPEI O!"

Ledakan besar terjadi. Golem tanah Gempa hancur, disertai Gempa yang melayang lalu terbanting oleh pohon terdekat.

"Kau disana saja, Air. Aku bisa mengatasinya kali ini. Hmmph!"

Blaze tersenyum. Meriam bola api dan semburan api mulai saling membentrok.

"Aku akan buktikan, kalau aku bukan sampah!"

"Kau memaksakan diri, Blaze!" balasku.

Tapi dia benar, Air. Dia sudah berubah. Dia bisa mengatasi keadaan seorang diri. Bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa sekaligus.

Sepertinya anganku untuk menjadi orang berguna hanyalah angan—

"AIIIIRRRR!"

Aku merasakan arus kuat setelah teriakan namaku berkumandang. Kutolehkan kepalaku kepada sumber suara.

Api yang kini hanya bisa terkulai. Ya, dia kembali menjadi wujud awalnya. Tubuhnya banyak lecet-lecet hitam.

"Bukannya kau mau bertarung dengan Air dan kalahkan dia? Aku sudah mencoba membantumu tapi kau malah melindunginya."

Boboibot kembali pada perubahan kuasa tiganya. Yang dalam versi Gempa yang membuka obrolan.

"Aku—aku gak mau ada yang bisa kalahin Air selain aku—akhh!"

Gundukan tanah muncul tiba-tiba lalu melempar tubuh Api ke udara. Boboibot Halilintar mengenggam erat pedangnya, kemudian bergerak secara kilat ke atas dan menyabit tubuh Api secepat cahaya.

Aku takut, pasti. Tapi melihat kondisi Api, perasaan lemahku ini mulai memberontak.

Aku ingin melindunginya.

"BOBOIBOY AIS!"

=oOo=

Aku kini hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lelah setelah mengerahkan segala tenagaku untuk menumpas serangga yang menganggu pertarunganku dengan Api.

"R—robotku—Boboibot—" Adu Du gemetaran.

"Tidak ada lagi yang namanya hama seperti ini!" kecamku. "Maaf, tapi barang rongsokan seperti ini bisa merusak citra damai!"

Aku memutar tombak es yang kini dalam genggamanku. Menghampiri ketiga bongkahan es besar berisi tiga robot yang menjadi rongsokan dari mataku. Ya, mereka membeku.

Aku tersenyum. Ujung tombak kuarahkan matanya pada mereka bertiga. Bongkahan-bongkahan es retak menjadi serpihan kecil. Disertai serpihan metal yang juga ikut terbelah.

"Pergi sebelum kali ini kau yang kubekukan!"

Adu Du gemetaran. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan lapangan bersama dengan Mega Probe—yang ku tak bisa tahu bagamana telepati mereka bekerja. Hei, hebat tahu Probe masih bisa membaca situasi setelah kalian tahu kalau robot itu agak...dungu...

Aku tersenyum. Setelah itu aku menghampiri Gempa terlebih dahulu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku memberi bantuan.

"Kau selamatkan saja Api, Ais..."

Kedua mataku membesar.

"Api lebih butuh kau dari kami."

Aku kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Saat itu aku melakukan apa yang dikatakan Gempa. Menghampiri Api yang masih terbaring pada tanah. Aku mengulurkan tanganku—melakukan hal yang sama kepada Gempa sebelumnya.

Dia membuang muka. Itu sempat membuatku malu.

"Jangan keras kepala saat seperti ini dong," godaku. Aku tidak boleh marah kepadanya.

"... aku benci denganmu, Air..."

Ayolah Api, aku sudah lelah dengan kata 'benci' yang selalu keluar bebas dari mulutmu.

"... kau tahu kenapa aku benci denganmu?"

"Karena aku tidak sama denganmu."

Api menoleh padaku. Satu tangan kanannya ia ulurkan padaku, menyambutnya. Dia pun bangkit, namun akhirnya ia hanya duduk dari tanah.

Aku kembali pada perubahan awalku yaitu air. Dia menunduk.

"Aku iri denganmu, Air..."

Kedua telapak tangannya berusaha mungkin menutup matanya. Aku terpana. Ingin membalas namun yang bisa kulakukan menunggu ia habis mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya padaku.

"Aku iri denganmu yang baru tapi jadi harapan semua... aku iri padamu yang sok lemah rupanya paling kuat... dan aku iri padamu yang tidak seenaknya sepertiku..."

Kedua lututku lemas. Aku ikut terduduk. Tangan kananku reflek ingin menurunkan kedua tangannya itu.

"... aku gak rela kau harus jadi panutanku..."

"Tapi itu hanya karena aku beruntung. Andai aku bukan air, aku gak bakal bisa jadi panutan dan orang yang kau iri..."

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku dulu sempat pesimis karena elemenku air. Itu elemen terlemah, bahkan apa yang bisa kukeluarkan? Ombak, pelindung, tidak ada serangan sama sekali," kataku panjang lebar. "Api bahkan bisa mengalahkan Mega Probe seorang diri."

"..."

"Tapi terima kasih karena lawanku adalah robot yang rentan air! Makanya aku bisa berguna untuk sekarang," kataku terkekeh. "Kamu salah paham kalau aku anggap kau dibawahku. Aku justru puas karena sekarang aku bisa setara kuat denganmu!"

Api menghela napas. "Eh... ternyata kita salah paham, ya..."

"Oh salah paham doang bisa sampai kelahi serius gitu?"

Aura seram membuat kami berdua bergidik. Halilintar melipat kedua tangannya dengan aura membunuh kuat.

"Salahin Api yang gak mau dengerin aku!"

"ENAK SAJA MAIN LEMPAR TUDUH!"

Hahaha...

Aku sudah bisa merasa mereka menyambutku yang lemah ini...

 **=end=**

Sekarang saya punya instagram. Silakan yang mau add: **oczelt**. Saya buat privasi karena disana penuh doodle tentang Boboiboy. jadi perkenalkan dari PM ffn kalau gak sabar mau saya terima.

Ini terinspirasi dari cover BBB magazine yang baru. Bahkan sebelumnya saya membuat FA untuk mereka. Silakan lihat pada akun deviantart saya. Link tersedia pada instagram.

Saya bakalan jarang aktif nulis untuk AU. Kemungkinan yang sering saya tulis adalah AT dan canon.

Kesibukan saya kemungkinan besar berakhir pada pertengahan Januari. Jadi maaf yang menunggu sampai jamuran kapan ff saya update.

Dipersilakan untuk para authors/readers untuk mengikuti grup **BoBoiBoy Indonesian Writer** di fb. Diharap sebelumnya membaca rules disana. Makasih!

Salam,

lampion malam


End file.
